Dreams And Reality
by AglonAuthor
Summary: "I've been having…dreams. I keep meeting a man and a woman in a strange room every time. And I see two other people…" Angelica has been having the strangest of dreams. Dreams of a man who babbles and a redhead woman. She also dreams of a man in a long black coat and his friend. Could these dreams…not be dreams at all? Could they be…real?
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by a dream my friend Noodle Fanatic had :)**

The man rushed around the center of the room. "No no no no no no no no no! No! Not good!" He pushed things and pulled levers. He grabbed a hammer and hit something, making a 'ding' noise. A redheaded woman came around from the other side of the large…thing (it looked like some type if control console) in the middle. She spotted Angelica.

The woman nudged the man. "Doctor," she said. The man (Doctor?) turned around and she gestured towards Angelica, who was sitting quite confused on some railing in the back.

"What? How'd you get in here? Who are you?" Angelica opened and closed her mouth a few times, no words coming out. "I'm sorry, but you need to get out of here." He looked around worriedly and the floor shook violently, yellow sparks flying up in his face.

"Don't worry, Doctor," the woman said, brandishing an iron skillet, "I've got the frying pan." She went over to Angelica, and whacked her across the head with it.

Angelica sat up straight, hitting her head on the wall. "Ow…" she muttered to herself. She had gotten turned sideways in her bed again. She rubbed her head and went into the kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee and waited for it to finish.

Angelica Price was twenty-two years old. She was still a child in her standards. When she was eighteen, she got kicked out of the house and sent off to fend for herself in the big bad world. She had managed, but it took some time. Her family was wealthy, but she never got along with them very well. Thus being left with just enough money to rent a flat.

Angelica was born in Kansas, but when she was sent on her own, she moved to London. She'd managed to get a good flat quite close to the center of London. She had gotten into acting and did commercials once in a while. She also had quite a popular YouTube channel. With these two together, she was just making it.

She took the coffee and poured some for herself. Taking a few sips, she pulled out her contacts book. It wasn't the first time she'd had a dream like this. She's had one every night since last week. This was the first time the man and the woman had noticed her. Every time it was in the same room. Every time it was the same to people. She really didn't want to do this, but she almost never had dreams. Other then these, probably two others in her life time. She never dreamed. Ever.

Angelica finished her coffee and picked up the phone. She hesitated for a long while. She hasn't visited her psychiatrist in almost a year. She was supposed to go once a month, but had been avoiding it. Her family had forced her to visit a psychiatrist ever since she had a dream about the future when she was thirteen. Nothing that important, she just had a dream that she missed the bus, gotten a B on a test, and crashed her bike. Lo and behold, the same thing happened the next day. Exactly. The only other dreams she's ever had were telling the future. And that was twice.

She dialed the number in her contacts book and waited for a few rings. "Hello? This is Laura Temp."

"Hi, um…this is Angelica Price. I was wondering if I could set up an appointment."

"Ah, Angelica! I haven't seen you in a while!"

Angelica gritted her teeth. "Yeah…I've been a bit busy," she flat out lied.

"Oh well, even the freest of us get caught up in things. Do you have a preferred time?"

Angelica shook her head. "No, not really. But honestly as soon as possible."

"Well I don't have any clients today, so feel free to come any time you want."

"Alright. Thank you."

"See you sometime today. Bye."

"Bye."

Angelica hung up and stared at the phone. She groaned loudly. She couldn't back out now! Now Laura was expecting her! She put the phone back and went back into her room to change. Putting on skinny jeans and long sleeved green shirt, she grabbed her iPhone and rushed out the door, grabbing her long blue coat off the hook as she left.

It was time to think what a professional thought about this mysterious 'Doctor'.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Angelica brushed some chocolate brown bangs out of her eyes. She sat up a bit straighter in her chair. "You say you've been having dreams?" asked Laura. Angelica nodded. "Are they repetitive?"

Angelica shrugged. "Not necessarily. I mean, it's the same room and the same two people every time, but they're always talking about different things. The woman has lots of different outfits, but the man has generally the same clothing."

Laura nodded and took some notes. "Did you ever catch anything important? Any names or a hint as to where you were?"

Angelica thought for a moment. "Well I think the woman's name might be Donna. The man doesn't have a name."

The psychiatrist looked at Angelica suspiciously. "Did he have anything he went by? Even if it wasn't really a name?"

"Well Donna had called him Doctor—" Laura sighed loudly, closing her eyes. "What?"

"Did Donna have red hair?"

"Yes."

"Did The Doctor wear Converse, a pinstriped suit, and a brown trench coat?"

"Uh…yeah…actually. Most of the time he had a trench coat. Once or twice he didn't. How did you know?"

Laura set her notes onto her lap and Angelica tried to sneak a peek, but she had put her hands on top of it. "Do you watch the telly very often?"

"Not much. Once in a while I watch the news."

"Have you ever heard of Doctor Who?"

Angelica paused. "No…doesn't ring a bell. I mean, maybe I've heard it coming from a friend, but not really. I don't know what it is."

Laura crossed her legs. "It's a show about a man who travels all of time and the universe. He calls himself The Doctor. He usually has someone he travels with. One time he traveled with a woman named Donna."

Angelica had a puzzled look on her face. "But I've never seen any Doctor Who."

"Are you positive?"

"Perfectly certain! Never in my life! I'm assume you've watched it?"

Laura nodded. "Yes. I got up to halfway through season five. I stopped after that." She wrote some things down. "If you continue having these dreams just come back. You've been having them every night for a week?" Angelica nodded. "Every day at ten o'clock AM you can come in. If you don't have a dream just call and cancel it." She took a paper from off of the counter and began to write on it. "If you feel like you can't handle the dreams, here's a prescription for sleeping pills."

After finished her psychiatry session, Angelica was left very confused. It just had to be some strange coincidence.

But of course…it wasn't…

**So how do you like the first chapter? Please review! I'm fed by reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

***sigh* School…WHY? Why must school exist D: I started it today, so updating will vary.**

**helloimkim - WOW…thank you! :D thank you so much! I'm so glad you love it so much! I've updated, as you can see. I'm totally addicted to writing Wholocks right now O_O It's the only thing I've been doing in life. *graciously accepts the cookie* Why thank you :)**

"Sherlock!"

"What?"

"There's another— oh why do I even bother?" The man closed the fridge. "There's another head in the fridge!"

The man lying on the couch (Sherlock?) looked up as the other walked into the room. "Of course there's another head, John. It's an experiment."

Angelica watched the scene play out from the doorway. They hadn't seen her yet. John sighed and sat down in a chair. Angelica shifted her weight to her other foot and the floorboards creaked. She stood stock still as eyes turned to the doorway. "Hello," said John, "are you the client?" There was a long pause.

"Um…client? Er…no. No, I'm not a client. I, uh, I was just…oh…" she whispered hopelessly.

"Of course you're not a client," said the man named Sherlock. "You most definitely aren't."

"I'm sorry, how could you tell?"

"Sherlock, you shouldn't—"

"Your face expression reveals you're clueless, as if you don't even know where you are. You have a strong American accent but it's being tainted by the dialect from around here. You've been here for a while, but you were raised in America. You have done a lot of running today and throughout your life. The hems on your jeans and the soles of your shoes indicate this. You're single, never having been married while the client we're expecting has a pointless case about her deceased husband. Your—"

"I think she gets it Sherlock," John interrupted.

Angelica was about to speak when a strange noise interrupted her. It sounded like… a leaf blower filled with rocks. It ground and whooshed. Then a big blue box materialized in the corner of the room. After a short, stunned silence, The Doctor stepped out. His eyes darted about and then landed on Angelica. "What are you doing here?" Angelica slowly stepped backwards, unsure what to do. She stumbled when she got to the stairs. Missing the step, she tumbled down the staircase, going out cold.

Angelica's eyes snapped open. She sighed and closed them again. Another dream. This time it was in a different room, with different people. But The Doctor had shown up in that blue box. These dreams were all connected. She sighed loudly and thought about what the dream had told her. Sherlock…As in…Sherlock Holmes? This was really strange.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"So what was your dream about last night?" Laura asked. "Did The Doctor and his companion show up again?"

"Well this time it was in a different room. It was a normal flat. There were two people. One of them knew everything about me. He just looked at me and understood everything. The other man had called him Sherlock. That kind of confused me though. As in Sherlock Holmes? But it was definitely the 21st century, not the 19th." Laura had several suspicions, but kept her mouth shut and let Angelica continue. "They were talking with me when a large box appeared in the corner. It sort of just…faded into existence. It was a blue box. Wooden. It said police box at the top. I have no clue what a police box is, but then The Doctor stepped out of it." She finished with a shrug.

Laura sighed. "Angelica, I believe you when you say you don't watch much telly, but this is a huge coincidence if that's true."

Angelica raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"There's another show—"

Angelica threw her hands up in the air. "Of course there is!" she said, quite frustrated. "What else would it be? Lemme guess. It's about a modern day Sherlock Holmes?"

Laura nodded. "It's called 'Sherlock'," Angelica snorted at the originality in the name, "and it is - indeed - a 21st century Sherlock Holmes."

Angelica rubbed the bridge of her nose. "And I'm assuming the big blue box has to do with Doctor Who?"

Laura nodded. "TARDIS. It's what The Doctor travels in." She wrote down a few things on her notepad. "If you find time maybe you could look up some things about these two TV shows."

That's exactly what she did.

That evening, after picking up the sleeping pills, Angelica sat down at her computer. She went up to the google bar and typed in Doctor Who. Several results popped up, but she clicked on what looked like some type of blog. There she learned the basis of the series.

There's an alien (a Time Lord) who can travel through time and space. He travels in a blue police box calls the TARDIS. He calls himself The Doctor. He nearly always has a companion with him. It's been going on for nearly fifty years now, and the anniversary will be in November. The Doctor could regenerate, or change his face. Basically, they got a new actor.

That was pretty much all Angelica learned, and that was all she needed to know. She suspected there was no need to look up Sherlock seeing she'd read several of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's stories. It was just a modern day Sherlock Holmes.

When Angelica went to bed that night, she took the pill and hoped for the best. Hopefully there would be no dreams.

Angelica shot straight up in bed. She was in the strange room again, lying on the ground. She looked around and spotted for people. Sherlock, John, The Doctor, and Donna. They hadn't seen her lying on the floor. She sat up and leaned back on her hands. "Oi!" yelled The Doctor. Angelica looked up. "Why do you keep popping up?"

Angelica swallowed, trying to get up. The Doctor grabbed her hand and helped her onto her feet. She stumbled a bit, but grabbed onto the console. "I-I dunno. I mean, these are just dreams, nothing too big and nothing to worry over." She glanced around hurriedly. She saw Sherlock looking her up and down.

"Dream?" asked Donna. "This seems pretty real to me."

Angelica laughed. "But it is a dream! I've been going to my psychiatrist about them! Apparently you guys are just television shows!" she said, gesturing to them all. She gave out an exasperated sigh and held her forehead. Angelica stood up straight and turned in a circle, taking in the sight.

She walked around the console, looking at the various levers and buttons. She reached out when The Doctor grabbed her hand. "No no no! Don't touch that one!" Angelica retracted her hand. She took another gander around the strange room.

"What's your name?" asked John.

"Angelica," she answered without turning to look at him. She looked at The Doctor. "How can I be dreaming this? It feels real, but it's impossible. None of this is real. But I took medication, I technically shouldn't be dreaming."

Angelica felt weak. She could feel her legs going numb, and her eyes drooped. She saw The Doctor rushing towards her, then she fell to the ground, out cold.


End file.
